


Runway

by chaekyuns



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: 1st Chapter introduces and bonds Kiho, 2nd Chapter will come with the smut and aftercare, Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Alternate Universe - Night Club Owner, Bottom Shin Hoseok | Wonho, Fashion AU is past, Flashbacks, Fluff and Smut, Hyungwon and Wonho are bffs, M/M, MBBReqSpot, Model Chae Hyungwon, Model Shin Hoseok | Wonho, Night Club AU is present, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Photographer Yoo Kihyun, Porn With Plot, Shin Hoseok | Wonho - Freeform, Top Yoo Kihyun, Two Shot, kiho, monsta x - Freeform, yoo kihyun - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-23 00:31:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17672999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaekyuns/pseuds/chaekyuns
Summary: Hoseok fell in love with the universe of runways and worked so hard to accomplish the feeling of catwalking or just the pleasure of seeing his face all across Seoul's beaming atmosphere.He did not expect the sides effects of it, though.One of them, he hated: that nonsense reputation the media insisted on spreading.One of them, he (madly) loved: the eyes he saw behind the lens every time he had to photoshoot.Maybe, he could fall in love with more than modeling. He could also fall for a fairly handsome photographer.





	Runway

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [MBBReqSpot](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/MBBReqSpot) collection. 



> Hello everyone!  
> I'm back with a new work, and my first EVER Kiho plot! This fanfic was prompted by an anonymous user on Mbb Req Spot and since Wonho and Kihyun are two of my three utts, I decided to pick this for myself.  
> The prompt asks for a story where Wonho is constantly classified as a Dom, but deep down he's in fact a sub and "is desperate for someone to finally take control like he's always craved".  
> Needless to say, Kihyun is just the one he's been searching for.
> 
> Hope you enjoy reading it!

If Hoseok were to count the smiles flashed at him on just that one night, he would be doomed. Too many, as usual.  
In the most different shapes and approaches: women, in their fancy and shiny heels, smelling like limited edition fragrances, never forgot to flash him beautiful grins, making sure to talk so softly it was almost a purr. Men seemed to fall for his charms as well, as he realised upon the multiple times when his bartender — a buff guy, skin as tanned as if the sun spent extra time kissing his body, named Hyunwoo — handed him notes written on napkins, always with the combination of a new name and new phone number. He would chuckle whenever receiving one of those _gifts_. To gain his attention, a lot more than a cellphone on a paper was necessary.  
Of course, dealing with people was a natural consequence that came as an extra when, in fact, owning the biggest and most famous night club in Seoul was his job for a living. At least now.  
He was in no position to complain. Not at all.  
He loved the city and relished on the feeling of being somewhere that would always be buzzing with noises and beaming with colorful lights.  
His Seoul, the one he emerged in as both a business man and himself, was beautiful. A young, carefree soul, living for the thrill of being renewed every single night. The streets that led to his doorstep were always packed with people that seeked for the same desire to loosen up that he carried on his back for long enough.  
It took years, several years, for Hoseok to come clean about his personal wishes. About what he wanted to do. It was hard.  
Even harder when being a small town boy with huge dreams. 

 

*******

 

Hoseok remembered perfectly how many times he dreamed about building a future under Seoul’s electric atmosphere. He knew he could manage it, somehow. His face seemed to have been made to stay under the spotlight: the delicate yet daring facial features, harmonized by eyes that could be as sweet as honey and fierce as a predator, his lips that could mean an adorable smile or a reckless smirk… His beauty could get him just where he belonged to. And he counted on it. He would work for it.  
Even more so, when he witnessed the exact same story happening with one of his childhood friends, Chae Hyungwon. Growing up and sharing experiences, they began to naturally project a common future. There was something appealing about leaving and chasing a new path for the both of them.  
Hyungwon reached their dreams first.  
After working extra shifts in multiple jobs, the younger of them managed to save up enough to visit Seoul and try his best luck.  
His response was almost immediate and by all means fair to his angelic face and ethereal handsomeness. After less than ten days, Hyungwon reached out for Hoseok to share the breaking news: he would now train as a soon to be professional model for one of the biggest modelling agencies, the SK Beauty.  
That meant two things: Hyungwon was staying in Seoul and most likely never coming back and he had to work for his dream just as hard as his best friend did.  
He wanted to feel the same sense of accomplishment he was now experiencing for Hyungwon again. But this time, for himself.  
And he did. One year and a half after Hyungwon, but still.  
Of course, all his plans were shared with his long time friend. Hoseok was staying at Hyungwon’s place for as long as needed for him to get what he wanted.  
His first days in Seoul were shocking. Waking up and being greeted by an urban landscape felt absolutely dreamy. And Hoseok knew how clear about his happiness he was being, given the countless times where he would catch, by the corner of his eye, his best friend smiling fondly at his absolutely amazed expression.  
“Good luck, Seokkie Hyung.” Hyungwon had grown used to wish upon him, whenever he was about to cross the doorstep and enter a new agency.  
“Thanks, Wonnie. I hope to reach back to you with great news.” the reassurance made him feel warm. He cherished Hyungwon so much because, even being younger, he cared for his Hyung deeply.  
“I’m sure you will. Now, hurry up! The casting is about to start.” Hoseok felt a playful push on his back, Hyungwon’s way to tell him to go.  
He looked inside and took a deep breath. The sign was fancy, crafted and imposing. But clear: SK Beauty.  
After two hours, a really long interview and an apparently longer photoshoot that required Hoseok to feel comfortable on camera for an amount of time he previously would have judged as impossible, he was finally able to pick up his phone and type in a text for Hyungwon. One he wanted to send for many times.

 

**Message: 형원니 - Hyungwonnie**  
_Hyungwonnie! Pick me up, I have great news!_

**형원니 - Hyungwonnie replied:**  
_You got it, didn’t you? On my way, Hyung! :)_

 

As expected, Hyungwon was right. They would be modelling for the same agency, finally. Hoseok was accepted. They both got exactly where they wanted to.  
The ride back home was obviously agitated as Hoseok excitedly shared anything and Hyungwon was pleased to listen, even when he had set foot on that exact place for countless times already. He could use another perspective, even more so when it came with the load of bliss his best friend was for sure, expressing.  
For Hoseok, it was all so new and so nice! He would go over and make remarks about the building, about how beautiful the natural sunlight looked when piercing through the huge glass windows, about how nice the manager of the company was, or about how the other models looked beautiful as well — not forgetting to shrug and sulk a little when telling Hyungwon that they were not as friendly as he expected them to be.  
“You will grow used to it pretty soon, Hyung. Models are usually not friends. There is too much competition to allow bonding.”  
“Yeah, I guess so now. But that’s okay, at least the photographer was super nice.” a tiny smile seemed to curve his lips up a bit.  
“Oh, that’s nice! I wonder who took your pictures.” Hyungwon arched his brows, as if he was going over all the photographers he could be acquainted with.  
“The flashes kept me from reading his professional tag properly and to be very honest, I was too nervous to register his name when we introduced ourselves.” Hoseok giggled a bit, feeling dumb for being so nervous at that time.  
“Tell me how he was, then? His face, anything you can remember.” if there was a thing Hoseok knew about the person sitting right next to him, at the driver’s seat, was that: other than his best friend, Chae Hyungwon was also a being naturally driven by curiosity.  
“Well, he looked delicate in frame but there was something sharp about his face. His cheekbones were high and his jawline was pretty. His voice was gentle. That’s pretty much all I can remember.” the reply came with squinty eyes, to make sure that every single drop of memory was being discussed.  
“I’m pretty sure you came across Kihyun. Yoo Kihyun. He is one of the best photographers on the industry nowadays, agencies kill for a spot on his schedule.” Hyungwon tilted his head just a bit, to glance briefly at Hoseok “If you were approved after shooting with him, you have a real and huge chance, just like I expected from the start.”  
Hoseok felt the long and warm hand of his companion leaving the wheel and messing his hair up, in a playful motion.  
“Ya! Thanks, Wonnie. For everything. Honestly.” Hoseok meant it.  
“So much for being emotional. We’re home! Let’s celebrate, I’ll order food!” the taller was smiling so wide.  
Complete happiness was finally keeping them both company.

 

*******

 

The feeling of catwalking down the runway or being faced by camera lens behind the studio lights was something Hoseok have been craving for a fair period of time.  
Seoul was repaying him good for every second he spent daydreaming about this experience.  
Well, at least most of the times.  
The sight of his face representing huge brands filled his whole heart with joy. It wasn’t long until he left the ‘model in training’ spot and became one of the most requested faces to sell products.  
A requested model needed a requested photographer, as it should.  
He would work with Kihyun frequently now. And he was happy for such a thing.  
Kihyun was a new, but still appreciated, company. He kept up the impression of being gentle towards Hoseok, just like at their first meeting.  
Kihyun was, to be completely truthful, the only exception to the first advice he had ever received about his new found job.  
Hyungwon had alerted him since day one, the fashion industry was no game for the ones without a thick skin. Despite having his friend and the package of advice by his side at all times, it still was a bumpy road for Hoseok to grow thicker in feelings and oblivious to bad comments.  
He never mastered such a concept.  
If this industry was to be compared to the deadly sins, he would pick almost all of them. The game was on that level of savagery.  
Pride could be considered the driving force of the whole thing, everyone pushed extra hard to be considered one of the few that made into the top. Most people would do whatever was needed — quite literally — to secure a spot at the glory. Hoseok was famous, quite a huge rising star, but he had his boundaries. He always did. He got to the spot by himself and his persistent work. It was confusing for him to see so many people going completely stray for a wish.  
Greed, if you want to call it that way. A branded merch, a luxury item could mean so much that seeing fellow models overwork themselves just to flaunt a pair of shoes or a limited edition purse was as normalized as breathing.  
Envy could be described as the biggest feeling behind the scenes of a huge fashion show, for example. Hoseok himself would wish he could be deaf towards the mean words whispered about him between the thin fancy walls. Of course, Hyungwon would most likely be at the same event as one of the other casted models and the older had to stop his friend from picking up a fight — not a physical, but a verbal one. That would damage both their images just as much — many, many times.  
“It’s not fair to you, Seokkie! You’ve worked hard to be where you are!” the exasperated response would come as soon as the intended fight flame was put out, before catching fire.  
“I know, Wonnie. I really do. And that’s all that matters, right? I got my career, I got you.” he would reply, with a soft smile, that both himself and Hyungwon knew held no happy meaning behind.  
In fact, he was kind of hurt. And angry.  
Wrath was a rare thing to colour upon his feelings. But sometimes, he could not help it. People were unfair. Pretending to be professional and nice just when facing someone that could provide some leverage on the scenario.  
The whole thing was almost sickening and Hoseok could endure pretty much anything, minus two things: having his hard dedication discredited and well, a second unpleasant situation. One that took shape on one more deadly sin.  
Last but not least, lust. With a huge name, comes huge attention. Hoseok’s schedules were as protected as they could be, but the press would still find a way to leak them and chase after him for a quality shot that should be making into the headlines in a span of hours.  
It was annoying, really.  
But more unnerving them the unauthorized pictures, were the choice of words the media would always link to him.  
It always revolved around praising his looks, not once recognizing the hard work he had to coordinate to reach such a high spot. He was not the ‘Hardworking young model, Shin Hoseok’ but the ‘Model that everyone would want as a boyfriend’ and multiple other things along these lame lines.  
Not that he felt uncomfortable on his looks. Quite the contrary. He loved them.  
But that was not everything he wanted to be acknowledged for. They were a bonus.  
Not that it made any difference, at the end. Fashion headlines were easily converted into evergrowing snow balls. Avalanches, in fact.  
The press persistency did what it had to do.  
Rumor started to fill every corner. He started to be followed around and stained by a lustful reputation. Everyone would bet like crazy on the idea that he had pretty much everyone he desired between his sheets with a simple snap of his fingers.  
This made Hoseok feel shallow on deep levels. Intimacy, for him, was something entirely different.  
Trying to deny everything would just give outsiders the impression that he doesn’t want to brag about his doings.  
He confided on Hyungwon to share every single one of those feelings.  
Until, one day, his friend suggested:  
“Why don’t you talk to Kihyun about it? You always praised his kindness towards you.” his voice was relaxed.  
“What?! I mean, yes. Of course he’s been treating me nicely for forever, but we are not that close yet, Wonnie” the idea startled Hoseok, in fact, way more than he would like to admit.  
“It won’t hurt to try. He’s the only one besides me who haven’t been a complete idiot towards you. And moreover, he is part of this industry for longer than you and me combined.” reasoning Hyungwon always showed himself midway through giving advices. “And, if I recall correctly, I think you mentioned having a photoshoot with him tomorrow, right?”  
“I do. There’s a possibility of me talking to him, but that is as good as it gets for now. I am not sure yet and will not promise you anything.” his feelings were visited by the unpleasant weight of conflict.

 

*******

 

The cameras were in place, Kihyun behind the lens, the lighting all ready, a nice and mood setting soundtrack filling the space.  
Everything would be as neat as it has always been. Just not Hoseok.  
Oddly enough, posing for the cameras seemed like an impossible task that day. No matter how many attempts, he _knew_ that the guy standing there, trying to own the flashes, could be anyone but himself.  
The brand wasn’t even asking for something hard nor challenging in anyways. All he had to do was model in a brand new collection of high fashion suits.  
He had done such a thing for millions of times before.  
Just not with a brain so full of questioning.  
He heard an exhausted sigh escape his lips at the exact time Kihyun lowered the camera from his hands and let it fall down his chest, tied by the strings.  
“Sorry, Kihyun. Really.” it was a habit of his. To always apologize for things he actually, could not control.  
“Not a problem. Take the time you need.” he remained set in place, not a move. But his eyes scanned Hoseok’s troubled face, he could tell.  
Kihyun was always observant.  
“I can do better than that, you know? I just-” the fading tone of his voice was enough to show his inability to find ways to finish the sentence.  
“I’ve seen you since day one. If anyone knows how much better you can be, that’s me” there was something delicate about his words. “Talking could help, you know. You’re my full schedule today, so we have availability as an ally.”  
Hoseok was surprised and so taken aback by such a spontaneous friendly behaviour.  
Of course, his company could tell, as he noticed upon hearing a giggle behind the studio lights.  
“I don’t bite, come on.” it felt amusing for Hoseok to realise that Kihyun was the younger, but still sold the image of great peacemaker way better than he did.  
The flowing figure paced across the studio and stopped right next to the chair used for the shooting. The one he was sitting on.  
Having no other chair but the one with Hoseok on it, Kihyun sat on the floor, his legs crossed and his expression concentrated to hear.  
The sight of him was almost like a double signal. He was really sweet in figure, but the power emanating from his stare could be anything but soft.  
It was strong, a good kind of strength. The one that could mean earning people’s trust really quickly.  
Exactly like his friend suggested, he came to terms with trusting Kihyun.  
It wouldn’t hurt to try, indeed.  
“I’ve been angry, lately. Way more than I expected to be.” it felt good admitting for once.  
“And why? What’s angering you?” a strand of hair, as black as a night sky, brushed his eyelids as he moved his view up.  
“Everything! This whole rising star thing! Those filthy headlines! This nonsense reputation!” was he screaming? Such a new reaction.  
Hoseok tried to be as controlled as possible. The situation could look the worst, he would still bottle feelings up.  
Still, for the first time in forever, he was screaming his frustrations.  
Was Yoo Kihyun that comforting and trustworthy already? Or was he just being biased and motivated by the concept that he was one of the few that never really listened to the whole tornado of lies around him?  
He was starting to feel afraid to find the answer out.  
“Don’t you like being huge? Being a famous model?” his tone was dipped by honest curiosity.  
“No, that’s not what this is about. Don’t get me wrong, paving a career from zero here in Seoul has been my dream ever since my teenage self can remember.” he chuckled. “It’s just the things that follow the huge star status. Having my image associated with dating scandals that never even existed in the first place… Having people I don’t even know making assumptions. It all gets uglier when I know those are nothing like me.”  
Hoseok closed his eyes for a brief second and breathed out.  
The word flow left him almost out of air.  
“Let me guess.” Kihyun was trying as best as he could, to keep their eye level as even as possible despite the height difference between floor and chair.  
Hoseok could tell he was doing a good job. Since he found himself kind of unable to sustain his eyes.  
On the other hand, they were mesmerizing tiny galaxies to look into.  
He would not leave them alone. With great effort, he allowed himself to be scrutinized by those deep brown worlds.  
Maybe they looked good not only behind cameras, but also right in front of Hoseok’s view.  
“You hate having the image of someone whom so easily could be involved in affairs when connecting to someone goes way deeper. That’s your problem, isn’t it?” his expression didn’t even flinch.  
“Yeah. That’s it.” Hoseok felt exposed. Nobody was able to read him so clearly so fast.  
Hyungwon was a great friend, yes. But he needed details before coming up with a conclusion. “It hurts to be reduced to an image I have never dreamed of. It’s tiring, honestly.”  
Kihyun was silent for some seconds. Until he got up, squeezed Hoseok’s shoulder to offer comfort and told him:  
“Is it really fulfilling to do something if it is bringing you so much exhaustion?” he paced his way back to the camera lens.  
“Now breathe in and out. We need to get this done.” Kihyun said, not being oblivious to the whirlwind of thoughts raiding Hoseok’s mind, but still reminding him to be professional, at least for a couple more seconds. “I’ll snap the pictures as fast as I can, promise. Fighting!”  
It was Hoseok’s first time seeing the photographer smile big.  
The idea of having such expression for him again was rewarding.  
Swallowing down the lump of anxiety as smoothly as he managed to, he got in place, put on a fierce face and modeled again.  
The encouraging words coming with each flash did their job perfectly at setting the uneasy atmosphere a dim down.  
“You’re doing great!”  
“Yes! Look at the camera like this!”  
“Tilt your head to the side a bit! Well done, Hoseok!”  
Hoseok’s chest swelled with gratitude for working with someone as understanding and caring as Kihyun.  
As just like he promised, soon enough the shooting was done.  
Proudly holding his camera and pressing a few buttons, he stood up next to the model to share their joint work.  
“That’s how beautiful you look on camera” Hoseok couldn’t help but notice how skilled his companion hands were when commanding the functions on his perfectly neat Nikon D850.  
“You praise me way too much, Kihyun.” a giggle “But thanks, anyways.” not that he hated being praised. It was quite the opposite, to be fair. “I was wondering if I could talk to you outside work? I mean… You helped me today and-”  
His sentence was cut midway by a reply.  
“Yes. Yes, you could Hoseok.” he watched carefully as Kihyun reached for a meticulously crafted silver pen inside his shirt pocket and for a tiny shiny card, matching the exact same hue of silver.  
Next thing he knows, he has a business card stuck between his fingers — a very clean one, with a centered font stating _Yoo Kihyun. Professional photographer._ and a voiced remark:  
“Reach out for me whenever you need, I would be glad to take care of you. You could use some extra support. Don’t call the phone on the front, that’s my professional line. I wrote my personal phone on the back, that’s the one you should use.” a tiny laugh “Hope to hear from you soon.” and collecting all the equipment he could hold, he crossed the studio door, leaving a speechless Hoseok behind.

 

*******

 

It felt weird to see his phone buzzing, the screen lighting up and a new message notification under the contact saved as Yoo Kihyun.  
Every time.  
Weird, yes. But not exactly bad.  
Hoseok pretty soon discovered that for the younger to be caring was, in fact, a trait of his personality. They would exchange texts about their daily routines, share important event schedules, discuss their professional reality and bond by talking about their favorite hobbies — it turned out that Kihyun found out about Hoseok’s passion for music and claimed to be a very good cook himself.  
The bonding occasions were Hoseok’s favorites.  
Kihyun never, not for a second, treated him in a way that wasn’t honest to the core. After years in the middle of such an appearance sustained industry, Hoseok knew right away how to well that people could be fake friendly and would stab you in the back at any given chance.  
Something about the younger allowed him to not turn on those warning lights. To Kihyun, model Hoseok was one of his images, but not the one he was truly interested in.  
He wanted to get to know the man Shin Hoseok.  
It was a first. And it felt at ease, it felt reassuring. Hoseok could get used to that.  
He could get used to the giggles he heard escape his own lips when the younger bit back his sarcasm with a savage reply, to the funny memories they would talk about — like when Hoseok finally confessed not even remembering Kihyun’s name after their first time meeting, out of wrecked nerves.  
The atmosphere around them was light, as light as a cloud.  
This new found mutual appreciation would not go unnoticed. Hyungwon, midway through a new company photoshooting, would tell Hoseok how satisfied he was upon the perspective of his Hyung finding one more support.  
“He is indeed a good company. I’m glad you two are getting along so well, Seokkie.”  
“Thank you, Hyungwonnie. It’s nice to have someone else to talk to. I was actually worried to start annoying you with all my occasional complaining.” he smiled, playful.  
“That’s not ever the case! How could you?” fake offense crossed Hyungwon’s eyes.  
There it was, the trait about Hyungwon that Hoseok liked the most: he could easily tell when some statement was a joke or when they would be going down for a serious talk.  
“Hoseok?” a known voice said and Hyungwon stepped back.  
“Yeah? Oh, hi Kihyun!” Hoseok felt a gentle squeeze on his shoulders and looked up to see Hyungwon waving goodbye and walking in the direction of the makeup artist, whom had just called him for a quick touch up.  
It was just him and Kihyun.  
“I was wondering if you had anything planned for tonight. It won’t be long until we’re all done with this new company campaign. Maybe we could hang out?”  
Hoseok could only register that, if the situation somehow reversed and _he_ had to ask _Kihyun_ out, he would bet on not looking as relaxed as the younger did.  
His expression could be observed millions of times and still, no trace of nervousness nor insecurity would be found. Kihyun was confident, and not even his stare denied such a feeling.  
Hoseok, portraying himself as a perfect opposition, could feel his cheeks get warmer at any second.  
But to think that he wasn’t expecting — or pleading — for such an invitation was such an enormous lie. Not even the slight chance of him refusing.  
“Yes. Of course. Where do you want to go?” Hoseok congratulated himself mentally for not stuttering or doing something embarrassing.  
“My house.”  
Maybe his ears had a tiny glitch. Yeah, for sure. He had misheard it.  
“Your what now? Y-Your house?” so much for not stuttering.  
And then, Kihyun laughed. A full, bubbly, real laugh.  
It left Hoseok dumbfounded. Still, he registered that the sound of it was sweet.  
“Yeah. People live somewhere, you know? It’s not like I sleep in studios, use my camera as a pillow and all”.  
The over exaggerated shrug from the younger made the older elbow his ribs as a tiny scolding for being so sarcastic.  
“Stop it! God, how do I even keep up with you?” an eye roll to add drama.  
“Sure, of course I’m _forcing_ you to enjoy my company. It’s not like you remotely _enjoy_ the idea of being with me. Yeah, yeah, sure thing.” Kihyun’s hands motioned into pretended dismissive signs. “Anyways, are you coming or not?”  
“Fine! I am!” Hoseok huffed, not really annoyed but putting up a play.  
“Great. I’ll let you know when I’m done. Two more models, I guess. It won’t be long”  
“They won’t be as nice to shoot as I am, though.” he made sure to state with an arched eyebrow as Kihyun was, once again, entering the studio.  
He stopped at the doorstep.  
“You know what? You’re not wrong at all.” a smirk danced around his lips, just for a second until the door was shut.  
Hoseok decided to keep Hyungwon company, as a viewer of his photo shooting — done by another pretty famous photographer, face so beautiful he could just as well be the one facing the camera and not just snapping it. His name was Lee Minhyuk.  
He excused himself, and asked both his friend and Minhyuk if he could just watch the whole thing to kill some spare time.  
“Of course you can! Here, have a seat!” the energetic response came from the guy managing the lens, while he was squatting for a better angle of Hyungwon’s pose. “I won’t be needing to sit down, so suit yourself!”  
Hoseok smiled politely and noticed Hyungwon mouthing at him _Minhyuk is nice._  
Watching his friend model was something he would never get tired of. Hyungwon had that natural empowering aura that made all his shots works of art.  
His body moved swiftly, his posture seemed to understand almost automatically how he should be portrayed and his face could do wonders.  
The easiest task was to witness Hyungwon go from stern faced, seductive, zoomed out to smiley in a couple of seconds. His expression game was no joke.  
It made the older proud to see his beloved Hyungwonnie do so well.  
Hoseok dropped the amazed stare at his friends big, bright smile when a light buzz came from his pocket.  
He didn’t even need to check to see who it was. Of course would be him.

 

 **Message: 유 기현 - Yoo Kihyun**  
_Where are you? Meet me at the parking lot in five, I’ll just pick my equipment up._

 **Sending to: 유 기현 - Yoo Kihyun**  
_Okay, going there as we speak._

 

Hoseok apologized for the second interruption and said he needed to excuse himself, biding his goodbyes quickly and ignoring the best he could the inquisitive frown on his friend’s face.  
For this one, Hyungwon would have to wait just a tad longer.  
He paced the corridors of SK Beauty, already pretty used to them and easily finding his way to the back of the building, leading to the parking lot.  
The night sky was serene and the weather pretty pleasant. He stood in place, waiting for some sign of Kihyun.  
The younger couldn’t be more punctual even if he tried. In five minutes sharp, Hoseok heard the noise of keys right behind him and noticed as the sensors of a car — a breathtakingly beautiful black Maserati — reacted to an unlock command.  
“Wow.” he was pretty sure that this awe should be kept to himself, but the task made itself pretty hard.  
“Yeah. One of my most prized possessions. Waited a long time to afford this one.” his tone was proud, but not in any way bragging.  
He sounded like someone genuinely satisfied with accomplishing a goal. Not someone who would push the boundaries just for a simple show off.  
“It’s beautiful. It really is. Like you have the night sky all for yourself.” Hoseok’s eyes sparkled.  
“Get comfy, I’ll just store my things at the back.” Kihyun tilted his head towards the unlocked car, inviting Hoseok to settle at the passenger's seat.  
Once inside, he couldn’t help but notice how incredibly neat the car was. The leather on the seats were as shiny as new and the car itself just looked perfectly cared for.  
The sound of the driver and owner sliding inside took Hoseok out of his observant mood.  
Kihyun’s body fit completely on the seat. Spaced inwards the wheel in a gracious manner.  
He wouldn’t complain to see this laid back Kihyun forever.  
“So you really came, huh? Shin Hoseok didn’t bail on me, I am _honored_.” he smiled in a way that made his eyes squint into tiny crafted crescents.  
“As if. I am a man of _word_ , Mr. Yoo!”  
“I like the sound of that.” the engine started and they pierced the streets like a smooth shadow.  
The ride to Kihyun’s home was mostly silent, but never uncomfortable.  
Some silences are enjoyable, unlike most people thoughts.  
Of course, Hoseok would feel the driver’s eyes on him at any opportunity. And he returned the favor.  
They kept playing a personal game of spying that they both quietly agreed to pretend it was absolutely hidden and not, by any chance, noticeable.  
Only twice, any sound was perceptible.  
Once, when Hoseok hummed to one of his favorite songs — earning a surprised Kihyun who would nod and smile at his perfectly tuned tone. And twice, when the younger stopped the car and announced, at the facade of a majestic building, that they had reached the destination.  
“So, what are your plans, Mr. Yoo?”  
“You keep calling me Mr. Yoo. Why so formal all of a sudden?” the question came while Kihyun held the elevator door in place and opened space for Hoseok to enter.  
“I guess I’m just being polite and concerning about my first impressions, maybe.”  
“Funny how you forget we’ve known each other for almost two years now.” a sigh made its way from Kihyun lips.  
“Still. Never on the _house invitation_ basis. I might as well be a good boy.” Hoseok’s giggle was innocent.  
“Oh, I’m _sure_ you are.” the spark lit up on Kihyun’s eyes was pretty evident.  
Kihyun proved himself to be a planner when Hoseok realised that a whole dinner was about to be set in place. It left him astonished.  
“I remember telling you I am a good cook. It’s only fair if you try it yourself” the grin crossing the youngers face was pleased. “I’ll prepare some meals for us. Is there anything you’re specifically keen of?”  
“Ramen, I guess?” it was Hoseok’s favorite dish after all, no matter how much money he had to pay for famous restaurants.  
Nothing replaced his noodles.  
“I’m being serious for a second, Hoseok. A true answer would help.”  
“I am too! It is true! My favorite meal since forever is ramen.” a silly smile painted his face.  
“Really?! I can’t believe you” someone had to tell Kihyun that his fake annoyance wasn’t a good acting number. Not even stretching. Hoseok made a mental note to tease him about that.  
“I’ll be nice and cook you ramen, but that’s most certainly not the only meal you’re trying today! Me, Yoo Kihyun himself, inviting someone over for dinner and cooking just a bunch of noodles? Not a chance! You’re getting a taste of real cuisine today, baby.”  
Not even the nagging could erase the skipped heart beat on Hoseok’s chest.  
_Baby._  
_Yoo Kihyun, a fairly handsome man, had just called him baby._  
He choked on thin air.  
Trying everything to stop the coughing just didn’t seem to have any effect. He would try and mutter a reply in between the coughs, without success.  
Kihyun left the kitchen counter and held Hoseok’s trembling figure to sit him down at the dining table.  
Some footsteps were heard and next thing Hoseok knows, he’s holding a glass of water.  
“Drink up, the last thing I want is to be charged of homicide because you couldn’t stop choking” despite being sarcastic, Hoseok knew damn well Kihyun was worried for a second.  
Otherwise, why would he be caressing his broad shoulders and occasionally bumping a full hand on his back in an attempt to ease the coughing?  
“I-I’m okay now. Thanks Kihyun.” he panted for a bit, but managed to get back on track.  
“Good. I’ll get back to cooking. What do you want to talk about? We should know each other in person once, for a change.”  
The talk went smoothly. It was easy to have a conversation with Kihyun.  
It was nice to see not the professional Kihyun, but the person Kihyun for once.  
Hoseok would gather pretty soon that the younger was a perfect mixture of concern and fun. He held high standards of responsibility up to himself — something the older deeply admired — but at the same time, he would let carefree, beautiful laughs fill the walls upon any playful commentary.  
The image oozed adoring, honestly.  
Kihyun would tie his hands to his stomach, and brace himself as he would be on the verge of breaking from laughter. His mouth would open wide, perfectly squared and white teeth showing while a high pitched sound erupted from his throat.  
His face would curl up in content while his eyes morphed into crescents once again and a tiny dimple would show itself right next to the arc of his cheekbones.  
This would be an image engraved on Hoseok’s memory for as long as he lived.  
After almost two hours of talking, Kihyun proudly announced that his part as a chef was concluded and dinner would be served.  
The quantity of food earned a gasp from Hoseok’s lips. No way he had prepared all of this just for the two of them.  
“Is anyone else coming over?” he inquired, honestly considering the thought.  
“No. It’s just you and me.” Kihyun looked truthfully confused.  
“You know that… This could feed an army, don’t you?” Hoseok’s sight went from the delicious, steaming hot food right in front of him to Kihyun’s figure, wearing a pitch black apron.  
“Just shut up and eat it. You’ll ask for more than one potion of each dish, anyways.”  
This was the bragging Kihyun, then. Still absolutely lovely.  
Hoseok stared at the diversity scattered around the table: Kimchi, Bibimbap, Bulgogi, Japchae and of course, Ramen.  
“Thank you, Ki. Really.” he would never expect such dedication towards a dinner for him. Not ever, not from anyone.  
“I like Ki way better than the whole Mr. Yoo thing. Just so you know.” he untied the apron and sat down on the chair opposite to Hoseok’s. “Now, eat well”.  
After the first taste, it was pretty impossible for Hoseok to swallow down a satisfactory sound. Those dishes were nothing but divine.  
“Knew it” he heard Kihyun whisper under his breath while looking down — for what exactly, the older had no clue. Maybe to grab a new piece of meat or maybe to pretend that the soft bloom of pink on his cheeks never existed.  
Kihyun was _literally_ blushing upon compliments on his food.  
Who could have guessed?  
Hoseok then showed further interest and asked him about the whole cooking process, about how he found out that this whole thing was actually a hobby of his, about his favorite dishes, both to cook or to eat and so on.  
Kihyun was responsive and engaged.  
He seemed really excited to reply every single question, engaging on making the topic interesting for Hoseok too as soon as he was done with all the questions.  
Surprisingly, he asked the older about his deep passion for music, something that, other than Hyungwon and of course Hoseok himself, he was the only one to know.  
Hoseok explained to him that music was never really a career option. It could be described much more like a never fading friendship.  
He would rely on music on the bad days, he would sing on the happy ones.  
“Can you sing a little?” it was a request, not a pressure.  
“I’m not very confident in my singing yet, Kihyun” his voice sounded almost apologetic.  
“Absolute nonsense. I heard you humming on our way over here and I can tell you’ve got a nice voice hidden in there” Kihyun moved his hands across the table and offered an open palm for Hoseok to rest his own hands over. “I hope today is a happy day for you. So please, be my guest on the singing”.  
A kind smile curved up his lips. An expression Hoseok was aware to have mirrored all over his own face.  
Both smiling, they held hands for the first time.  
Kihyun’s palms were warm and tiny. His thumb struck over Hoseok’s hands and he felt at ease enough to sing with an audience, as small as it was.  
His voice could be defined as heavenly. His tone was smooth and sweet, being able to walk across the ranges pretty easily, like melting honey.  
When he looked at Kihyun right at the end, he couldn’t lie about his heart racing upon seeing a shining beacon inside his gaze.  
“You’re so talented, baby boy. So, so talented.” his tone was soothing.  
Kihyun got up and worked his way around the table, standing right above Hoseok.  
“I wonder if you would let me kiss you.” his eyes burned the older in restrained desire.  
Words were no longer a valid concept, as they got all caught up on Hoseok’s throat.  
He came to the conclusion that Kihyun always managed to leave him speechless. In the best ways.  
The younger was patient, just hovering on him. Not making a move until he was allowed to. That, upon Hoseok’s eyes meant respect and care.  
He finally felt free from all the chains that labeled him as a vain and shallow love maniac.  
At last, he wasn’t the ‘Dominant of all affairs, Shin Hoseok’ — a headline that unfortunately he had the displeasure to read.  
Just as it was supposed to be, he found someone to shield and watch over him.  
Someone he truly felt happy to be with.  
Someone that he would never _ever_ say no to.  
Getting up on his trembling legs, he allowed his body to fit perfectly between Kihyun’s small arms.  
The warmth coming from him was Hoseok’s new found perfect place to be.  
“I thought you would never ask. Of course, I’ll let you kiss me. As many times as you want.”  
A sided smile pierced through his companion face while he closed the long overdue distance.  
The feeling of their lips being pressed together was beyond words.  
It felt like they belonged together under the will of a match made in heaven.  
The kiss started out slow and soft, with both of them holding onto each other as if letting go would mean the apocalypse.  
Hoseok’s hands worked his ways up to Kihyun’s raven black hair — the one he has been craving to touch for such a long time — and that was a sign for the younger to deepen the kiss.  
His tongue explored Hoseok’s as best as it could and the moaning escaping from the olders lips was, to say the very least, a pretty clear indicator of how much he was enjoying the kiss.  
He felt his partners lips curl up in a rewarded smirk for a brief second where he split the contact.  
Not completely aware of himself anymore, Hoseok whimpered a tiny protest at the micro distance and Kihyun held his chin to keep eye contact.  
“Looks like someone is _hungry_. One thing at a time, baby boy.” he ruffled Hoseok’s hair, strands as golden as sparkles, and placed a chaste peck on his lips to call it off.  
At least for that night.  
“It’s late already, no way I’m letting you go back to your own house at such time.” it impressed the older how his company was having no trouble at all with breathing or talking.  
“My room is just at the end of this corridor. Open my wardrobe and pick any clothing you like. The door inside my bedroom is a joint bathroom. Take a bath, dress comfortably and I’ll make the bed up. I’ll leave a spare toothbrush on the mattress for your use.”  
“W-Wait. I’m sleeping in your bed? With you?” Hoseok gulped.  
“As much as I would like that, no. Not yet. You’ll have your own time of being okay with me being around in any way. It’s not up to me to push your boundaries.” his face was serious “For tonight, I’ll sleep on the couch”.  
“Thank you, Ki.” the nickname sounded familiar to him already.  
“Anytime. Don’t do anything I wouldn’t.” Kihyun crossed his arms and put on one more of his playfully scolding faces.  
“You really are a terrible actor. Thankfully, you do great in photography and chose _that_ for a living” he laughed, pretty content with cleaning the ‘teasing Kihyun’ item off of his mental bucket list. “But, I’ll behave. Yes, Sir.”  
He said so on a kidding manner, but something on Kiyun’s face twitched. In a real, hundred percent genuine, way.  
“Oh. Don’t call me like that. At least, _not yet_.”  
Hoseok feared that his mind had interpreted it sideways. But, if his connotation was indeed right, Kihyun was a keeper.

**Author's Note:**

> I originally planned to post this as a huge one shot, but writer's block happened so I followed my friend advice and decided to split this work in two, just to see if the feedback can help me get back on doing this piece justice.
> 
> As you may have realized, on this first part, I chose to focus on developing their personality and bonding. The second one will deliver all the required smut (with maybe a tiny bit of angst right before? who knows?).  
> I just need some feedback to work on my lack of motivation, so please!!!! Consider leaving kuddos or comments, I'd love to read your impressions!
> 
> see you soon! <3


End file.
